Fiberglass reinforced plastic or FRP pipe is brittle and alone is limited to small unsupported spans due to its low allowable stress and large deflections compared to steel pipe. Significantly more piping supports are typically needed when FRP piping is used internally or externally for vessel components. In wet flue gas desulfurization or WFGD scrubber applications FRP spray headers are supported along their length by hanging them from multi-levels of large support beams with hanger brackets.